Plates, such as bowls for serving, particularly party plates, are available in a wide variety of different designs, sizes, colors, shapes, and materials. Oftentimes, when hosts want to serve food, such as desserts or appetizers, to their guests; they find it necessary to buy matching serving plates, in addition to the regular plates, from which their guests consume food. Plates are typically stacked separately in the corner of a table, were the individual guest can pick a plate, or are set on the table according to the number of guests. But no matter how the plates are distributed, by the end of the occasion, the plates and bowls eventually end up in the trash or the dishwasher, depending on their material. And, a week later, if the guests are asked what kind of plates or bowls were at the party, almost no one will remember.
Further, expensive and luxurious foods, such as seafood, deserve a presentable and practical serving. Today, there are numerous ways to serve seafood (mostly shrimp), but the platters are not very impressive, and if they are, they typically do not include ice. In some restaurants, shrimp is served directly on ice, which after some time melts, leaving the food in a pool of water which can detract from the appearance and taste of the food.
There remains a need for additional, attractive arrangements of food serving plates and bowls that can hold and maintain over time, a variety of foods.